fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Signature Jumps
Signature Jump - this is the mark of a prism star/group. The prism jump created by the Prism Star/group is original/unique and is usually a representation of the individual star or group. List #Fresh Fruit Basket - Fresh Fruit Paradise - Fresh Fruit Planet ~ #Fresh Banana Basket #Dolphin Venus - Dolphin Venus Perfect #Kirameki Future Star - Kirameki Future Star evolution - Kirameki Future Star evolution two -Kirameki Future Star Evolution three - Kirameki Future Star Evolution four -Kirameki Future Star Evolution Final #Galatic Galaxy Shower #Shining Love Cupid - World Love Cupid #Paku Paku Love Earth #Pink Dolphin Venus - Pink Dolphin Venus Perfect # Celebrity Jewel Paradise #King Of the Jungle #Golden Star Illusion #Angel Tamago Reborn #Smash Chasing Love Chekpoint! #Paint Masterpiece Shower #100% Pure-Pure Arrow #Swinging Heart Rhythm #Jewel Spin Cross #Dream Kaleidoscope #My fairytale tea party #Awakening Flower Waltz #Starlight Kiss #Breaking Firestorm Burning #Fluttering Rainbow Tail Team List #Mars Phoenix #Prism Rainbow Hurricane - Prism Rainbow Hurricane Max #Prism Unicorn Destroy #Queen B Revolution! #We Bright you #Infinity Debut # Rainbow Rising Fan series Universe Fantasia Infinity Miyuki Katsuko/Angel Tamago Reborn : Angel Tamago(Egg)Reborn is Miyuki Katsuko signature jump.The jump represent her wish to reborn as a new and kind person.She jump in the air,shrinks,spin and she transform in a big egg in the middle of the air,the egg brokes with a light and reveals her with a pretty angel wings,feathers fall of the wings with white sparkles. Waon Hibiki/Smashing Chasing Love : Smashing Chasing Love is Waon Hibiki signature jump.Represent her love for games and wer goal to reach everybody hearts.Is like a spin of pink heart targets,they have the word LOVE write in them.She jump smashing all the targets quickly at is rise up.In the top she puch a big heart and destroys and then appears de word WINNER like a video-game. Azami Hoshina/Paint Masterpiece Shower : Paint Masterpiece Shower is Azami Hoshina signature jump.Represent her dream to perform in the prism show and continue to paint her paintings.Is like stardust shower but insted of stars is paint spots that a big brush make in the air.She dance in one of the spots like in stardust shower and the paint spots fall in a cavas making a painting. Infinity Team/Infinity from the universe: More Information Coming Soon.. Pretty Rhythm : Revolution Kuromi Himuro/Double Moon Jewel : Double Moon Jewel is Kuromi signature jump. Represent her to shine like the moonlight, she dance than at the end Kuromi pose like ballerina then a jewel appear around her. Pretty Rhythm Stars Reborn '''Mikuru "Miku" Harune/Rainbow Pretty Rhythm, Pretty Rhythm: Pure Prism Rainbow : '''Rainbow Pretty Rhythm is Miku's signature jump, and so is its second form, Pretty Rhythm: Pure Prism Rainbow. It represents her shine as a Prism Star and her wanting to bring smiles to everyone. At first, she jumps and spins in the air and it looks a bit similar to the Aurora Rising, except it is not as high and a rainbow shine appers, and when it is her third jump, she gains wings and later in the jump, it turns into angel wings. Category:Prism Jumps